Cat Tales
by Neko-hanyu
Summary: Every dog has its day, but the nights are reserved for the cats.


_"We've got a cat called Ben Hur. _

_We called it Ben 'til it had kittens."_

Sally Poplin

* * *

For all extensive reasons it had been a very uneventful day and the group was finally settling in for the night. As they sat around the campfire lost in their own thoughts a small voice broke the silence.

"Kagome, sing me a song from your time. Something a mother would sing to her child." The statement was posed so innocently that the girl simply could not refuse, as she wracked her brain for old nursery rhymes Shippo snuggled deeper into her lap. With a smile she gently patted his head before readjusting herself.

"The Owl and the Pussy-cat went to sea. In a beautiful pea-green boat; they took some honey and plenty of money, wrapped up in a five pound note. The Owl looked to the stars above, and sang to a small guitar, 'O lovely Pussy, O Pussy, my love what a beautiful Pussy you are, you are, you are! What a beautiful Pussy you are!' Pussy said to the Owl, 'You elegant fowl, how charmingly sweet you sing! Oh! Let us be married, too long we have tarried, but what shall we do fir a ring?' they sailed away, fir a year and a day, to the land where the bong tree grows. And there in a wood a Piggy-wig stood, with a rung at the end of his nose, his nose, his nose, with a ring at the end of his nose. 'Dear Pig, are you willing to sell fir one shilling your ring?' said the Piggy, 'I will.' So they took it away, and were married next day by the Turkey who lives on the hill. They dined on mince and slices if quince, which they ate with a runcible spoon, and hand in hand, on the edge of the sand, they dance by the light of the moon, the moon, the moon, they danced by the light of the moon."

"But wouldn't the cat eat the owl? I didn't know that birds and cats along so well." With a sigh Kagome looked up from the now sleeping child in her lap to the idiot across from her.

"Inuyasha, it's a children's story, it's not supposed to make sense, and it's just supposed to make the happy or put them to sleep."

The group was quiet for a brief moment before a yawn was heard from Sango's lap as Killalla stretched from her late nap. Chuckling to himself Miroku reached over to scratch the top of her head.

"It has been the providence of nature to give these creatures nine lives. They are much more personable than the _dogs_ that I have encountered of late."

"Are you trying to start something, because if yo-" Inuyasha was cut off mid sentence by the hushed voice of Kagome.

"I don't care if he was starting something or if you were looking for something but I'm ending it all right now, go to bed before you wake up Shippo. And if you so much as think about doing anything to him behind my back you be so far in a crater you'll need to learn English!"

Standing up and walking towards the eyesore of a sleeping back Kagome gently slipped the sleeping kitsune kit into the bag before pulling off her shoes and pulling an amazing quick change beneath her uniform into her pajamas. The others prepared for sleep as well, Sango and Miroku set out there bed rolls while Inuyasha leapt into the nearest tree to keep watch. As the other two humans made themselves comfortable Kagome let out a quiet good night, a scoff and two good nights were returned and the group minus one all drifted to the sand-land.

Perking her head up from the comfortable position on Sango's chest, Killalla cocked and ear to the side as she stared off into the distance behind Inuyasha. For a moment she thought she'd heard the distant call of kin but figured it was just the wind in the branches. Resting her head once more she closed her large red eyes and joined her two legged sister in the dreamscape. All was still until the first rays of light peaked from the top of the trees. Inuyasha's snoring drifted through the small clearing; the only noise until a rustle from below sounded. Peaking out from a bush not to far below the sleeping inu-hanyou large mismatched green and blue eyes stared at the dieing fire before shifting to the sleeping sister who had not answered the call. Staring for a moment a figure quietly crept from the shadows.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Alright so it's a bit of a cliff hanger but its almost two in the morning, I only have two days left of school(including this early/late day) and I have finals for both days so I need sleep. Anyway I was trying to sleep when I came across a book that I got a long time ago called, "Cat Tales" and it has a bunch of funny stories and what not. Well I got to reading and this idea popped into my head (this is just the prologue) and wouldn't leave, as I sat here typing my cat fell asleep next to me and I had to laugh as he pulled a towel around him like I would pull a blanket closer to my body…off track again…I have a general idea of what I want for this but I would love your opinions and or suggestions….as always Review please

Kiss, Kiss all

Neko-hanyu


End file.
